


The Perfect Pirouette

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Finn, Cinnamon Roll Poe, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Pranks, jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to Coruscant Performing Arts School! Have fun here, and stay safe." An older woman walks up to Rey, hair in an ornate bun, dark eyes sparkling. "I'm Ms. Organa, but please, call me Leia." Rey looks back at Finn, who is entranced by Leia's kindness, and immediately decides that she like this woman.<br/>"You must be Rey and Finn. May I have the pleasure of taking you on a tour of our campus?"<br/>"Of course. Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity, Leia."<br/>Rey couldn't shake the feeling that she was about to go on the ride of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Pirouette

**Author's Note:**

> I live for constructive criticism. Feel free to comment if something is inaccurate or bothering you!

All Rey feels is nervousness. Tension, flowing through arteries and spreading fast. She’s stiff, but weak. She’s shivering, but it’s warm. She adjusts her sitting position to help relax. “Rey, lighten up,” Han, her teacher, approaches her, eyes shining with understanding. 

“You’ll be fine. I bet you 500 credits they’ll accept you.”

“I hate auditions.” Rey replies, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. “I miss the days when everybody got a good part.”

“Well, the world is fair because it’s unfair to all of us.” 

The intercom in Rey’s changing room crackles. It takes a while, but it finally cuts to, “Plutt, Rey. Stage call, five minutes.”

  


“Good luck. Remember, you’ll get in.” “Thanks.” Rey was never one for contact, but she accepts a short hug from Han. “I’ll try.” 

*****

I shouldn’t have chosen the Kitri variation from Act III. They’ve probably seen it millions of times! It’s the most cliché variation in the history of the galaxy! Rey thinks. . She walks out onto the stage, already feeling exhausted. It’s probably the tutu. I hate tutus. Why can’t we just wear leos? She walks out on stage, and sees the auditioners. An old, balding man with a noticeable scar on his head, who is sitting very far away from a short woman with a large, graying bun, whom Rey recognizes as former dancer, Leia Organa, the brother of one of the best dancers in the world, and an old bearded man who- oh my stars, that’s Luke Skywalker! He’s here auditioning?

  "Plutt, Rey," the balding man mutters. "Performing Kitri variation from Act III of Don Quixote. The auditioners start her music. Her fan is opening and closing just fine, her developpés aren’t a stretch, and she remembered to rosin her shoes. Her thoughts are filled with anxiety and fear, but she smiles at the judges anyway. Wow, she thinks, so original. A teenager dancing a variation almost every single ballerina has done. As she does a _passé_ , her foot begins to wobble. She immediately notices, and steadies herself. She adjusts and continues on with the dance, even though her supporting leg is getting more and more exerted . But her hopes are high, and she’s not going to mess up this time. The attitude turns are almost devastating, with her right leg threatening to give way. Rey is determined not to let that happen. She’s trying to conceal the fact that she’s nervous, and wants this to be over with. Okay, she thinks. Remember what Han taught you. She turns and leaps and bounces with vigor, and finishes perfectly. “Thank you, Rey.” The judge picks up the microphone and presses a button. “Trooper, Finn. Stage call five minutes.” the intercom blazes. Rey walks off the stage and thinks to herself, analyzing her dance. After she's done, she rummages in her bag for her textbook. Finals are coming up, and she needs to study her Basic; it's not her best subject. A dark, muscular teenager walks past her, muttering, "What have I gotten myself into, oh my stars. I'm not ready." She nudges him. "Are you Finn?" "Yeah," he replies. "You'll do great. Have fun out there." "Thanks." Finn walks onto the stage, poised and ready to start. 

 "Trooper, Finn, performing male variation from Sylvia." Rey notices his artistry, and holy stars, he has amazing _arabesques_. She wonders who trained him, he's amazing. "Thank you, Finn. Solo, Ben. Stage call, five minutes." After his performance, he walks off stage, trying to convince himself he did well.

"With a performance like that, no way you'll get in." says Rey. 

"Oh, stars. What did I do? Did I look horrible? Were my _arabesques_ too low? Should I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down! I was just kidding!" Rey giggles. "You did amazing," she says seriously. 

"Thanks." Finn appreciates that. He's always been put down, and it's nice to know somebody cares. 

*****

Rey screams with joy. "I did it I did it I did it! I'M IN! YESSS!" One of the auditioners had sent her an email, which contained her acceptance letter. She bounced up and down and immediately called Han. 

“No way! Really? Congrats!" his cries of flattery made Rey blush.

"Bet you they accepted me because I'm white, the  __ _perfect_ ballerina."

"Aw, c'mon. Lighten up. Have some fun!"

"Ok, fine." She still wasn't convinced that the school had accepted her out of a reason that wasn't pity.


End file.
